


Jailbird Blues

by SxmmyWxnchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxmmyWxnchester/pseuds/SxmmyWxnchester
Summary: When Sam Winchester is framed for a chain of beheadings and is imprisoned, he is is so desperate to break out he has to rely on the help of a mysterious fellow inmate going only by the name of Gabriel.Meanwhile, Dean is stuck being a free man, unable to stick up for the little brother he feels so responsible. When he finds he's losing himself in solely focusing on freeing Sam from prison, he starts depending on the only friendly face around, a new aquaintance by the name og Castiel.





	Jailbird Blues

In Oak Park Heights, Minnesota, a chain of beheadings had the whole police force working late every day on basically no leads and endless pressure from the press and the people. Especially stressed, was DI Edgar Johnson. He hadn’t slept more than four hours, hadn’t sat still for more than an hour, hadn’t let his mind rest in weeks. 

The murderer was unpredictable, the circumstances of his murders inexplicable, and his killings so awful and gruesome that Edgar had to vomit the first time he saw a victim of the Oak Park Heights Beheader. Not only did had he chopped the head of the poor girl, he had ripped her eyes out, leaving them resting on her cheeks. He had slashed her stomach open and taken out everything inside. He was no less than the devil himself in Edgar’s eyes.

But on 26 June, 2005, after the Oak Park Heights Beheader had ravaged his town for nearly two month, he finally got the bastard. He had caught him red-handed after a sassy anonymous tip, leading him to a cave just outside town. In the cave, he found the most bloody and horrid scene yet. Four people lay on the floor of the cave, eyes and abdomen ripped out and head cut off as per the Beheader’s other murders. Only this time, he had cut off the victim’s arms and legs and attached them to the other’s bodies, adding “Frankenstein impersonator” to his already impressively sadistic resumé. With the bodies being different ages, skin colours ad sexes, it all looked so incredibly disturbing that Edgar could feel the vomit rising in his throat once again.

Unbelievably though, the bodies wasn’t the first thing that caught Edgar’s attention. Because in the middle of the cave, circled by dead people, stood a man, probably barely older than 20, coloured red from head to toe and holding a bloody machete. Admittedly, Edgar could barely stifle a smile even as he was surrounded by death and misery. 

Now, he was sitting in the interrogation room, smiling from ear to ear as he looked straight into the eyes of Sam Winchester. The pest that had haunted his life and terrorised his town for so long. He had never experienced such a confusing mix of joy and hatred as when he looked at that man (if he could even be called that) chained to a table, unable to run. He couldn’t believe he had been able to catch this menace and it filled him with happiness and pride, but his mere existence filled him with boiling rage.

“I’m sorry man. but you’ve got the wrong guy! I’m not even from around here, I’m from Kansas!” Sam said through a smile, trying to imply how ridiculous the situation was. How could he be so confident? There was no doubt of his guilt, no jury that hadn’t been tampered with could even think of finding him innocent.

“Look, Sam..” “That’s not my name” the prisoner shot in without hesitation. Edgar took a deep breath to calm himself down so he wouldn’t completely lose it on this kid. “Do you think I’m an idiot? Do you really, honestly think I would believe this?” Edgar held up the ID Sam had presented when he’d been arrested in a cave. He’d never rolled his eyes as hard as he did when he saw that card, combined with Sam’s nonchalant and confident attitude when he presented it. It would never hold up in court, no matter how impressive of a fake it was. “Bob Plant?” Edgar read on the ID “You’re FBI agent Robert Plant? You really expected to go through life never meeting anyone who’s heard of Led Zeppelin?” Sam looked at his feet. His long hair fell in front of his face, but Edgar had a feeling he was trying to hide a smile. “And also, you’re about 20 fucking years old, there’s no way you’re a FBI agent.”

Sam seemed close to speechless. He quickly lifted his head, pursed his lips and started tapping his foot at a violent pace, clearly deep in thought, or maybe, holding in a laugh. What both impressed and annoyed Edgar the most, was how goddamn confident this kid was. He was so young, but he wasn’t intimidated by the police in any way. His lie had clearly been debunked, but he held onto it. It seemed he was a very experienced. 

“Listen..” Sam started, opening his hands, adopting an open body language, a positive tone and a friendly face. “...I don’t know when being a prodigy made you a murderer, I worked hard to get to where I am at 22. And it isn’t my fault that my parent were hardcore Zeppelin fans. Just let me call my associate to tell him where I am and we’ll work this out with my superiors.”

Edgar sat back in his chair and took in the figure before him. The boy was freakishly tall, objectively handsome and so goddamn charming. His teeth glistened and his eyes sparkled. He probably had no problem convincing people of anything, even that he was fucking FBI agent Bob Plant. He definitely always got his way.

Edgar hated him.

“Alright. You get one phone call. What’s your associate’s name? He an agent too?”

Sam immediately fell back in his chair. “Uh yeah he’s name’s agent uh...Jimmy Page?” He mumbled hesitantly. Edgar couldn’t even bother reacting. “Come get your fucking phone call”.

The only think Edgar heard of the phone call was “Where are you? What the fuck. Why? What the FUCK.”


End file.
